


An Honest Mistake

by sartiebodyshots



Category: Falling Skies
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 20:39:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3623505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartiebodyshots/pseuds/sartiebodyshots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hal is gonna strangle Ben.  Shaq is gonna be very concerned.  Cochise is gonna be very embarrassed.  Tom is just in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Honest Mistake

            “I’m going to _strangle_ Ben one day, I swear,” Hal says, flopping onto Shak-Chic’s bed without preamble.  “Just wrap my hands around his scrawny neck and, ugh!” He mimics the motion.

            Shak-Chic’s eyes widen.  He believed Hal to be an honorable eldest brother.  While he does not always understand why Hal behaves the way he does, particularly towards his youngest sibling, Shak-Chic understands that it is done out of love.  Strangling Ben is not an act that can be done out of love, in Shak-Chic’s opinion.

            He is conflicted about what to do.  He cannot remain silent; if Tom’s middle child is killed it will cause complications, especially if it is a case of fratricide.  And Ben is the most sensible of the humans that Shak-Chic has met. 

Plus, Shak-Chic knows firsthand that causing harm to those you love can have unpleasant emotional side effects.  He had been forced to destroy a small Volm craft that held one of his sisters because they had received intelligence that an Espheni overlord had taken control of the vessel.  The intelligence had been good and they had won that planet back because of it, but the pain remains.  And Shak-Chic believes that such pain would be even worse for Hal.  Humans are fragile in many ways.

However, he does not like talking to Tom himself.  He is too human and optimistic for Shak-Chic’s taste. 

He makes up his mind; he will go and talk to Chichauk about this situation. 

* * *

 

“Sir, I have something to report,” Shak-Chic says.  “In private.” 

Shak-Chic follows Chichauk to his office, where he shuts the door.

“While I was with Hal Mason yesterday, he expressed a wish to strangle Ben Mason,” Shak-Chic explains.  “I believed I should report the incident to you.”

Chichauk frowns.  “You are certain?”

“He was very clear.  He even mimed out strangulation,” Shak-Chic says. 

“Thank you for bringing this to my attention.  I will take care of it,” Chichauk assures him.

Shak-Chic nods his head as he is dismissed.

* * *

 

Cochise fiddles nervously as he approaches Tom’s door.  That his eldest offspring is contemplating murdering his second offspring will understandably be a cause of great distress.  Cochise even feels an unexpected amount of distress.  Over time, he has come to think of Tom’s offspring as his as well.  Despite this, Cochise will have to do his best to comfort his alien lover.

He knocks and Tom opens the door, smiling widely when he sees Cochise.

“I wasn’t expecting you!  But you’re always a welcome surprise,” Tom says, leaning up to press his lips to Cochise’s cheek.

“You will change your mind when you know why I have come,” Cochise says.

Tom frowns and steps aside.  “Come in,” he says, closing the door behind Cochise.  They sit on the bed and Tom rests a warm hand on Cochise’s shoulder.  “What’s wrong?”

“While Hal Mason was with my second in command earlier today, he expressed a desire to strangle Ben Mason.  I fear for his wellbeing.  I am sorry,” Cochise says, resting his hand on top of Tom’s and squeezing gently. 

Tom does not appear devastated at the news.  He smiles wide and starts to laugh lightly.  “That’s all?”

‘That’s all?’  This is not what Cochise expected.  Tom Mason takes the safety and welfare of his children seriously.  It is one of the many things that Cochise loves about Tom.

“Is it not enough?  Strangulation is dangerous,” Cochise says.  He wonders if something has gone wrong with their translation equipment.  It could be disastrous. 

“They’ll work it out.  Don’t worry,” Tom says, still smiling.  

“Shak-Chic said that Hal Mason expressed anger when saying this,” Cochise further explains.  “I do not believe it was a jest.”

Tom continues to laugh and Cochise grows increasingly frustrated and worried.  Why does Tom not care that the lives of one of his children is in immediate danger?  Has Tom been taken over by some Espheni creation?  The prospect is troubling. 

There are now two immediate concerns: he needs to figure out what is wrong with Tom and he needs to keep Ben safe from Hal.  He knows what Tom would wish for his priority to be.

“Please remain here, Tom Mason,” Cochise says, attempting to sound calm despite how terrified he is.  He does not wish to lose Tom, and he worries about the prospect of being responsible for the wellbeing of their offspring.  Cochise has commanded many men into battle, but this feels like something very different. 

“Cochise, where are you going?  You just got here!” Tom says, getting up.

“I must insist you remain here, for your own good,” Cochise says gravely.  “Do not force me to restrain you.”

“Cochise?” Tom says nervously.  “What’s happening?”

“I believe you have been taken over by the Espheni.  You are not concerned about the wellbeing of your offspring- something that is most uncharacteristic of you,” Cochise says.  “I will determine what they have done to you, but first I must secure your offspring, as I know you would wish me to do.”

Tom smiles softly at him, even as he shakes his head.  “Cochise, I think we’ve had a misunderstanding.” 

“Are you attempting to persuade me that you would be alright with one of your offspring committing fratricide?” Cochise asks.  He carefully places himself so that Tom will not be able to leave without fighting through him.

“It’s just an expression of frustration,” Tom says.  “I promise, if I actually thought Hal wanted to hurt Ben, I’d be acting much differently.”

Cochise narrows his eyes.  “How can you know?”              

“Hal would never hurt either of his younger brothers- certainly never kill them,” Tom says.  “He gets mad and frustrated, but that’s what brothers do.  He was just letting off steam.”

“If you were both Espheni agents, that is what you would say,” Cochise says.

“Lets go talk to Ben,” Tom says.  “He’ll back me up.”

“I must bind you.  If you grab a weapon, it could be disastrous,” Cochise says.

Tom grabs the pillow and pulls the pillowcase off, handing it to Cochise.  “Tie me up, then.”

Cochise carefully binds his hands behind his back.  “Is this painful?”

“No, don’t worry,” Tom says. 

Cochise keeps his hand at Tom’s back as they walk down the hall to Ben’s room to help stead him, heedless of the looks they are receiving.  They knock on the door, and when there is no answer, Cochise opens the door and ushers Tom inside. 

“I promise, it’s just a joke,” Tom says after a few minutes of achingly long silence.

“Please do not speak,” Cochise says.  “If you are compromised, it will make things more difficult.”

Tom sighs and nods. 

The silence stretches on and Cochise wishes he could take Tom at his words.  It is uncomfortable to stand this close to Tom in private and not have some kind of physical contact.  He can feel the heat radiating off of him.  Humans are so warm.

When Ben opens the door, he pauses.  “What’s going on?”

Cochise smiles.  It is good to see that Ben is well. 

“There is an urgent matter we must discuss,” Cochise says.  “Please close the door.”

“Okay,” Ben says, closing the door behind him.  “Uh, why is Dad tied up?” 

“He may have been compromised by the Espheni,” Cochise explains.

“Woah, what?!” Ben says, looking at Tom with fear in his eyes.

Tom is shaking his head.

“Hal Mason has expressed a desire to strangle you, and your father did not express any concern over your wellbeing,” Cochise explains.  “He then said it was a jest and that Hal Mason was simply frustrated with you, but I need to confirm with you.”

Ben blinks.  “Yeah, me and Hal were fighting earlier, but Hal would never strangle me.  He was just mad.”

“You are certain?” Cochise needs to be sure that his human lover is himself. 

“We just got dinner together.  No trace of him trying to strangle me.  It’s fine, I promise,” Ben says.  “Maybe you could untie Dad now?”

Embarrassment floods Cochise.  He cannot believe that he tied Tom up and humiliated him like this.

“Of course,” Cochise says, attempting to remain calm.  “I apologize.”

Cochise unties Tom as quickly as he can, fingers fumbling.

“Don’t worry about it, Cochise.  You were just looking out for Ben and the rest of the boys,” Tom says.

“I will see you later, Tom Mason.  I am sorry for disrupting your night, Ben Mason.” Cochise practically bolts down the hall and back to the Volm compound. 

* * *

 

Tom doesn’t see Cochise for two days before he bites the bullet and goes looking for him.  He misses Cochise deeply, and even if he’s busy, he can at least take two minutes to say hi to Tom, right? 

Plus, if Cochise is injured, he doubts anyone would tell him.  He knows the Volm don’t think highly of him.

Tom knocks on Cochise’s door gently.  “Open up, Cochise.  It’s me.”

Cochise opens the door and Tom beams at him. 

“Where’va ya been, stranger?” Tom asks as he enters Cochise’s room.  “I’ve missed you.”

“I believed you would not wish to see me,” Cochise says, refusing to look at him.  “I was irrational, an embarrassment.”

“What are you talking about?” Tom asks, stepping closer.  “You looked out for my boys- hell you even said that you would look out for them before me.”

“I am aware of what I did,” Cochise says.  “I do not need a reminder.  I already know that I do not always fit in well with humans.”

“Cochise,” Tom says firmly, grasping his shoulders and making him look at him.  “I love that you looked out for my boys.  I love that you tied me up rather than risk their wellbeing.  It’s exactly what I’d want.  They are more important to me than anything or anyone.  And you get that, and that’s so important to me, okay?  It means I can trust you to take care of them.”

            “Are you certain?”  Cochise says. 

            “I’d never say something like that just to make you feel better,” Tom says.  He leans up and kisses Cochise’s cheek, lingering there.  “And you reminded me that I need to remember that you’re from another planet.  That I need to be clear and make sure to explain things.”

            “It is not your fault, Tom Mason,” Cochise murmurs.  “The mistake was mine.”

            “No.  I need to remember to include you.  We still haven’t learned your actual name; it’s the least I can do,” Tom says firmly.  He can admit when he’s in the wrong. 

            “We should, perhaps, forget about it,” Cochise says.

            “I won’t,” Tom says, caressing Cochise’s face.  “Because it’s so comforting to know how much you care for them.”

            “I feel as if they are my own offspring.  If that is appropriate,” Cochise says. 

            “It is,” Tom assures him. 

            Cochise surprises Tom by wrapping his arms around him tightly.  Tom burrows his head into Cochise’s chest and hugs him back.

            “Can I stay here tonight?” Tom murmurs.

            “I would enjoy that.  I have missed you greatly,” Cochise says. 

            It’s a long, pleasant night.

  

* * *

 

            “I can’t believe you _reported_ me to Cochise,” Hal exclaims the next time he sees Shaq.  It’s in public, which is unfortunate, but after Dad traipsed around tied up by Cochise, everyone is talking anyway.  “ _Reported_ me.  Because you thought I’d murder Ben.”

            “It was prudent,” Shaq says. 

            “How?!” Hal asks.

            “If you had murdered your brother, it would have caused strife among your people,” Shaq explains.

            Hal rolls his eyes.  “Your concern is touching.”

            “To cause harm to one you love causes great pain,” Shaq says cryptically. 

            Hal softens.  “Has something like this happened before to you?”

            “I do not wish to discuss it,” Shaq says with a finality that lets Hal know that he means it.

            “Okay,” Hal says quietly. 

            It’s always hard to kiss Shaq on the cheek.  He’s so damn tall and he never leans down to help him out.  Hal has to practically pull himself up by Shaq’s shoulders, but he does so anyway to press his lips against Shaq’s cheek. 

            The motion lacks the gentle care that Hal would have liked to convey- that no matter what it is that had happened, it’s okay- but Hal hopes that Shaq gets the message anyway.


End file.
